


Dreamnotfound oneshots

by JJ_TheGreat (orphan_account)



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Cuddling & Snuggling, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff and Angst, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Why Did I Write This?, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:29:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29538255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/JJ_TheGreat
Summary: Oneshots of the ship between Dream and Georgenotfound
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	1. Introduction to the oneshots

**Hello everyone! I hope you enjoy the dreamnotfound one-shots. I will add more one-shots every now and then, but frankly, not every day. I'll**

**add 2 to 3 'chapters' when this is posted, so you won't go empty-handed. So be on the lookout for that. If you are reading this part, and not skipping it, I hope you have an absolutely wonderful day! <3**

**Your local stupid-head,**

**-JJ**

**(Also please note that in some 'chapters' there could be some death and gore, so in the notes, I will add tw's if necessary. Thanks again!)**


	2. "I bet he's not worth it"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream had confessed his love to George, after building up so much confidence, but it didn't go how he expected it to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of angst. Crying is involved.

"Wait...George...Please..!"

Dream's heart began to race as his eyesight went blurry. Who knew that just a simple confession could lead to chaos. 

"No! I don't want to hear anything out of you! I thought you were joking, but apparently not! And worst of all, you said you loved me on

stream, Clay." 

Warm tears fell down Dream's face, his heart felt heavy. "G-George...I'm sor-" 

"I said I didn't want to hear it! Actually, No, I never want to hear you ever again."

"Please...George.." Dream felt as if he couldn't breathe. He couldn't say any more than 'he was sorry', or 'please don't go'. Dream wanted to

scream, but he couldn't.

"No, Clay. _**I hate you.**_ " 

The small sound heard when someone leaves a discord call played, indicating that George had left the call. 

Dream could feel his whole body shaking. _Why am I such an idiot? I couldn't keep it in. Why did I say I loved him. Why!?_ These thoughts

looped in Dream's head. Dream's wailing was cut off by a voice. 

"Dude...What happened while I was gone?"

Dream looked up to see Sapnap standing at his doorway. He opened his mouth to speak, but all that came out was more wails of distress. 

Dream buried his face into his hands and let out more tears. 

"Bro, come on," Dream felt a hand pat his back. "I'm here, don't worry. Tell me what went down, man." 

Dream let his hands fall on his lap. He turned his head to look at Sapnap. "I...I told George...that I loved him...and...he didn't take it well...he

said he hated me and..-" He was cut off by arms wrapping around his body. 

"I bet he's not worth it. Besides, you still have me, buddy. Always have, always will."

Dream's eyes got blurry again, and he felt more tears run down his cheeks. He hugged Sapnap back, still crying. 

"Tha-Thank you...Sapnap.."

"Anytime."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I kinda don't wanna post this, because I don't think it looks good. But whatever.


	3. Go find him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how to describe this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah idk

George looked into the mirror, still adjusting his tie. His stomach churned at the thought of having a prom date, let alone them being the most popular girl in school. George sighed as he picked up his phone to find multiple texts from Dream.

_Hey George! Just wanted to say, congratulations on your date to prom. Nick just told me about 3 minutes ago so sorry I didn't say anything sooner. I hope you have a good time!_

George smiled, feeling more confident. Texting Dream back.

_Thank you, Dream. I hope you find something to do as well. :)_

He heard the doorbell ring, and at that moment George knew, it was time to go.

~|-Meanwhile with Dream-|~

Dream put his phone on his nightstand and immediately felt like crying. Why did **_SHE_** get George, when she didn't even know him at all. How come he couldn't have George all to himself. It sounded so selfish but all he ever wanted was George.

Dream rested his head in his hands, avoiding the urge to sob. _It's not fair... IT'S NOT FAIR..!!_ Dream whipped his head up, shaking no profusely. "No...I can't be like this. It's his life, I just need to get over this small crush, and we'll all be fine."

The problem was, it wasn't just a small crush. A quite big crush, actually.

~|-Back with Gogy-|~

George looked at the crowd of people dancing. His date holding his hand rested her head on George's shoulder. "Are you ready...Georgie??" She asked. George nodded. 

As they walked through the swarm of people in beautiful dresses and suits, George's mind spiked to Dream standing in front of him, smiling. He shook it off quickly and sighed.

"Georgie...Are you okay??" The girl asked. George looked at her. "I'm sorry...I can't. I want to e here with someone else, but I can't. I'm sorry, again." 

The girl looked up at George and smiled. "That's fine! I already knew. Go find him, Georgie. Go find him." 

~|-With Dream-|~

Dream walked around his kitchen, looking for anything to eat. Maybe that would take his mind off of George. He decided to go with toast. Easy to make. 

As he waited for the toast to finish...well turning into toast, he scrolled through Twitter. One post caught his eye for some reason. 

"George ran out of prom, and his date was like so understanding about it. HMMM, I WONDER WHERE HE'S GOING?" It read. Before Dream could react he heard a knock on his door. 

He pressed the cancel button on the toaster (Shut up mine is made like this person reading this) and walked over to the door. Dream opened it only to find George standing on the other side.

"George...?" Dream stared at George in disbelief. "Dream...I couldn't stand to be with someone who wasn't you." 

"Wha-"

Dream felt arms wrap around him, as George hugged him tight. "I think I like you Dream....No...scratch that. I love you."

Dream's eyes widened at the confession. He hugged George back. "It's quite obvious I love you too, Gogy."

The two boys stood there for a while, accepting each other's warm embraces.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAYYYY   
> boom happy   
> I will post CorpseKkuno chapter 2 VERY soon. SO LOOK OUT FOR THAT PLS


	4. George's encounter.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> flower shop au help me idk what im doing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I cry rn cause my brain went BRRRRRRRRR at one point in the story so

George sighed as he waited for another customer. With Nick out of town to visit Karl, George had no one to talk to other than the other

person who worked at the flower shop. He was pretty nice, but never really considered George and him friends. George’s eyes shot to the

door when he heard the little bell that rang through his ears when someone came in. A tall boy with blonde hair and a green hoodie walked up

to the front counter. 

“Uh...welcome to A Flower for All, have anything in mind that’d you’d like?” George looked up at the boy, waiting for his response.

“Uh...someone said you put your roses back in stock...I was wondering if I could buy a few?”

“Hm...We do have a few roses in stock, they should be over there in the corner.” George pointed to a brightly lit corner of the store.

George watched as the boy made his way over to the roses. In only a few seconds, the blonde one was back with 3 roses, and he placed the

money on the counter.

George was surprised at how the boy already knew the price, but he just shook it off. 

“Well...Thank you for coming...uh...sir!”

The boy looked at George’s nametag, and then looked into George’s eyes. He placed a flower in George’s hand and smiled.

George looked down at the flower, lying in his hand. “What’s this for..?”

“You, George.”

And just like that, The boy in green had disappeared out of the door.

\----

  
Every day, the boy in green would come back to the flower shop, and George would always forget to ask his name. 

\--

George came and stood at the front counter, waiting for the next one to walk in.

Sure enough, someone did.

The boy in green had returned, smiling as he saw George. George grinned back. “What are you here for today?” George asked.

“Well, actually I’m not here for flowers this time.” 

George’s mind whipped around to the question he wanted to ask the blonde one.

“By the way- what’s your name? I never actually caught it, I’m sorry.”

“Oh- My name’s Dream. And I wanted to ask if you wanted to hang out?”

George looked at Dream with big eyes. His cheeks feeling warmer, his heart pounding.

“Y'know...maybe...like a date…?” 

Dreams face was growing redder as well.

“Yeah..sure!”

IDK WHAT IM DOING HERE IM ABOUT TO DIE CAUSE I HAVE NO INSPIRATION AT ALL SO HI HOW YA DOIN? GOOD? OKAY. Sorry, this was so

bad my mind is blank. Sorry again. :(

Also, lemme know if you want a Karlnap fic cause I thought about doing one but Idk. :,)..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :/ Im sorry


	5. Hey! This is a message from the creator of these one-shots!

Okay so, I'm putting these one-shots off for a while, I have a lot to work on including other fics, youtube, and other important things.  
Again, my schedule is everywhere, I don't know when I'll get back to these, but I will eventually.  
Either that or I'll just somehow never look at this again.  
Sorry for the inconvenience lol

-Your local British man, 

JJ_TheGreat


End file.
